


[Podfic] why are you laughing

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] To See You There [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air outside the building feels sharper, lighter than before she went in, but she knows that's elation, adrenaline, endorphins and relief. A lot of relief. She's been relieved to be wrong before; she's even been more relieved to be wrong than she is now. But not often. It makes the feeling familiar, lets her account for it, but she lets it carry her along anyway, lets it make her steps quicker and lighter, almost skipping: it only makes her less noticeable, makes her look like a woman happy to go out, and the happiness gets explained by her heading to the car that pulls up to the curb alongside her, so she can get in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] why are you laughing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[why are you laughing]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120441) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _to see you there_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Natasha's Psychological Expertise

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyUTFZQTBKR1Z6aWs/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> Life is picking up over here guys, I'm gonna be sparse for a while. :\ I'll probably have more time come mid-September.


End file.
